witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Brunwich)
This notice board is located in Brunwich with the and gives access to the contract quest, Without a Trace. Postings Danger! Steer Clear of Heddel! :Beware! Monstrous spiders've woven foul webs 'round the village of Heddel. Big as a barn the beasts are, and ravenous - but not for flies, as is befitting their kind, but for flesh. If any wandering monster slayer reads this notice, please stop by. You'll surely be rewarded for your trouble if you can clear Heddel of this scourge. Gomes & Bros. Carpentry Services :Speedy and solid workmanship! Furnishings in the Novigrad style, dining tables, canopy beds, alcove accessories and larder ware. All for prices that can't be beat. Our customers hail from Oxenfurt itself! Want to dine like a duchess? Go see the Brothers Gomes! Warning! Vagrants! :If you plan on traversing Deadwight Wood, the one near the ruins of Arnskrone Castle – forget about it. Best add on half a league and go around. It's for your own good, for nor you nor no man else'll meet anything good in that place. Quick Willy – for Mighty Thirsts! :Best mead around! Any man who considers himself a fine judge of fine drinks, come see Bill, better known as quick Willy. This summer's been a warm one and the meadows're all abloom, so we've a bumper crop of honey. Whether it's double mead you crave or you've a yearning for a triple, Quick Willy's got you covered. Prayer Services in Brunwich :All souls who yearn to banish foul forces from their midst, come gather around the Upper Mill. Ernest Gricco, a wandering man of spiritual powers, will exorcise the ghost of the ealdorman's wife, who harries our lands and has clearly claimed our chapel as her own. If you do come to pray with Reverend Gricco, remember to bring your own candles. Contract: Apprentice Gone Missing! : Good folk! : My apprentice, Folkert, has disappeared without a trace. I'm terribly worried about him, so whoever finds him and brings him back shall receive a sizeable sum of Novigrad crowns. : If you're interested, come to my hut, on the outskirts of Oxenfurt. If you lose the way, ask passing peasants where the local herbalist has his practice, and they'll guide you. : –Otto Bamber, herbalist Master Topical, At Your Service! :Got a hankering for mushrooms? Wanting to brew a bit of herb tea? Dreaming of a way to relax after a hard day in the fields? Come see Master Topical! He's got boletes and all sorts of other fungi, dried nettle, hops, pipes, fool's parsley, carline, poppy milk and much, much more! :Buy and sell the wood's bounty at Master Topical's! Beware of Knights in Red Plate! :A plague's descended on our lands of late, an infestation more vile than that of any vermin. Renegade knights from the Order of the Flaming Rose have chosen to make our fair terrain their devilish stomping grounds. Now no man can feel safe here. These so-called "knights" act as common highway bandits. They steal men's crops and befoul any lasses worth their trouble. We've sent writs of complaint to the sheriff, but till he comes with an army to clear off these mongrels, best avoid these parts if at all possible. Tinker. Cheap. :Greetings. Name's Krister Hegen. Tinkering's my trade. I've hung out a shingle here in Mohrin, at a man named Shaerk's place (I'm renting a room from him), so stop on by. I can guarantee you the best workmanship for unbeatable prices. So remember: Mohrin, Krister Hegen, Tinker, cheap. Thief! Robber! :Be ye warned there's a rascal wandering about. Claims he's a war hero who lost a kidney and begs for alms. No more than two days past I sheltered him in my home in good faith. Next day I found he'd eaten my larder bare, and had sniffed out where I keep the wine and drank every last drop. Had half a barrel left, no clue how he fit it all in his scrawny belly. Plus my daughter claims he fondled her during the night, and with both hands, too. This lying scoundrel said his name was Odrin, but who the devils knows what he's truly called. Announcement :Fair folk! :Bo order of the honorable Sir Siegfried de Löwe, a levy's to be raised from all the villages in this region. Each household is to give one-fifth of all their goods and chattel. In exchange, our Order will protect them from the vagrants which never fail to prowl the land in times of war. Accept this levy with understanding, and there won't be any unfortunate incidents. :has vandalized the parchment with a vulgar drawing and several offensive remarks about the knights of the Order and their mothers ru:Деревня Броновицы/Доска объявлений Category:Hearts of Stone notice boards